The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, many users request map and navigation data for various geographic locations. Software applications typically generate navigation data in response to receiving input from a user, specifying the starting point and the destination.